Life is a Ride
by twilight1515
Summary: Bella is a medical student at UW. She lives with her 2 best friends. They have nothing but bad luck with men until one night they go to a new club in town and things get interesting. Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I guess you would call me ordinary, boring, plain with my brown hair and brown eyes. My name is Bella Swan and I am a student at UW and for the people who are not from Washington state that is University of Washington. I'm medical student, I didn't think I would make it in this field because the sight of blood made me almost pass out but I worked on it and faced my fears and now I am here. I am in my 2nd year of medical school. When my mom and dad died in a car accident they left me a pretty good inheritance. I am so thankful for the money if I didn't have it I would owe tons in student loans and I would have to work through school, but I wish they were here.

I love school, my grades are pretty good, okay okay they're are really good. I am so excited the new quarter is starting Monday and professor Smith has invited me to attend a lab study, 2nd years never get to contribute in a lab study. It's a blind study on the side affects of a new sleeping drug against the other sleeping drugs.

I live 3 blocks from school in a three bedroom apartment, it has a great view. I don't have any family and but I have two of the bestest friends I could have ever asked for. Alice, Rose, and I have been friends since 3rd grade. There are cousins and Rose's mom died of cancer and her father kind of lost it after so she went to live with Alice and her family. I love them like sister, they are my only family.

"Bella, where are you, woman?" Alice yells from the hall.

"Studying in my room" I yelled out the door of my room.

She bounces into my room with her short spiky black hair and bright blue eyes. "Bella, it is Friday and no more studying because we have to go shopping and get something to wear for tonight." she said now bouncing on my bed, while all my papers fly every were.

Question: Should they be all human or have the men vampires??? You choice.

"Alice that was my 130 page essay you threw all over my room and plus I can't go out I have so much work to do." I said while picking up all my papers.

"The new term doesn't even start tell Monday, Bella" Alice said.

"I have to get this paper done for the lab study I'm participating in." I grumbled

"Ya and I bet it isn't due for 2 weeks and you have it already done but the proofing part, am I right?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Hum, no, I mean," I stumbled over my words because she was right. Alice always is.

"None of that now go get dressed we are going out to this new club tonight" she said throwing my clothing at me and hitting me in the head.

"Fine, what club is it" I asked

"It's called Vamp, pretty cool, huh" She said taping her foot.

I quickly dressed and we were out the door and into my 1969 cherry red with black hood strips, with a 429 cuin mustang. It was my fathers and it was his pride and joy. He completely restored it from the ground up. I love this car it fast and hot, plus it was my dad's.

We pulled up to Breaking Dawn Fashions a clothing store owned my Alice and Rose. The graduated form school has business majors with minors in fashion merchandizing and now they are the owners of this awesome boutique in down town Seattle. There store is always busy and people come from all over to shop here. They carry other brands of clothing but they are the owners' and designers' of the fashion line called Twilight. I parked in Alice's parking spot and we went in the back door.

"Rose, my dearest we are here" Alice yelled out has we walked in the door.

"Up front my love" She sang out. We are always talking like this to each other. We have a private joke that we should just marry each other because every guy we have gone out with have turned out to be losers.

"I have the perfect outfits picked out for my two favorite ladies." Rose said holding up two dress.

I must say they both have great taste and they can pick the right outfit for anyone, it really is amazing.

"Bella, here take the blue one and go try it on." Rose said handing me this little strapless blue get up.

"Okay, but don't you have anything with more material to it," I asked trying to use my doe eyes on here.

"Not working Bella, now go" She said pointing towards the fitting rooms. I walked towards the back of the store and went into the the small square room with a floor length mirror and black walls. I looked at the little dress in my hands and thought "This can't be good" I removed my jeans and hoodie and bra. I pulled the sin dress on and zipped the back up. It is a deep dark, blue, it hit mid-thigh and it fit my body like a second skin. I stepped back from the mirror, surprised at how good it really looked.

I walked out of the dressing room and Alice and Rose were standing there.

"When I drew that dress I knew it would be perfect for you" Alice said bouncing in place.

"Are you sure it is to tight" I asked

"Honey, you have the bod for it, show it off, If I was gay I would do you" Rose said with a wink.

It was time to close the store so we headed home to get ready for our night out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Men

We headed home to get ready, great more like play with Bella Barbie time, ya. We pulled into the apartment complex and went up to our apartment. It's decorated so nice, very modern but comfortable. I loved the black leather furniture and black rod iron tables, they blew up some of my photography to hang on the walls. Yes, I love photography and love to take pictures in my spear time, just right now I don't have the much extra time.

Alice did my make-up while Rose fixed my hair. After they were done I went into my room and put on my SIN dress. I looked into my mirror I must say they did a really good job. My dress hugged me in all the right places, my hair was done in soft curlers that hung down my back. My make-up was simple a smoky eye, slight blush, and a neutral lip gloss.

"Bella, here wear these shoes" Alice said has she walked into my room she is wearing a little a mini pink dress with spaghetti straps and when she would turn you could see a slight sparkle in the fabric. She looked so beautiful.

"Alice these are high hells, do you want to go the ER tonight?" I asked.

"Bella, they are 2" hells, I swear your doc's have a higher hell." She said placing her little hands and on her tiny almost non-existent hips.

"Okay, but I warned you, and you know when I drink it gets worse" I laughed.

"Okay, my little hot mamas are we ready?" Rose asks. She was wearing her signature color, deep blood red, it was a one shoulder strap mini dress, she looked like walking sin.

"Ya, lets hit the road" I said.

"Bella, I love it when you let go and have fun" Rose says with a devil smile.

We went out and go into Rose's red BMW and we were off to the club. We pulled into the parking lot and found a space, checked our make-up and got out of the car. We noticed there was a line so we stated to head towards the end of the line when we heard a man yell at us.

"Hey, blue, pink, and red hot ladies are you going to the Vamp?" he yelled. We turned around a noticed it was the big bronzed guy working the door to the club.

"Yes, we are, how long is the wait?" I asked.

"Well, about 45 minutes, but you three lovely ladies are on the VIP list" He said with a big smile.

"Really and who put us on the list?" Rose asked in her husky flirty voice.

"Well, I man the door I say who can come in or not, so I did." He said has he pulled back the velvet rope. We said our thanks and exchanged names. His name was Jacob Black.

We walked into the club and it was amazing. The walls where covered in red velvet and anything not covered in velvet was painted black, there were black chandeliers with crystals hanging off of them. The table were black with with goth design on them in red and the seats were black velvet. This place was unlike anything I have ever seen before. We moved around the dance floor which had red and black squares that were lighted. To find a table next to the bar. We sat down and a girl came up to take our order. She was tall with long black hair and geek glam glasses her name tag said Angela

"What can I get you ladies, my I suggest a the Vamp Special" She asked with a smile.

"What is that?" I asked

"It is like a sex on the beach but it is blood red, if you can't tell it is kind of the theme" She said with a wink.

"We'll take three, please. Here is my credit card please start us a tap" Rose said.

"No problem, I'll be right back" She said.

With that Angela was off. We were checking out the scene when our drinks arrived. I must say the drinks were really good. We finished them off and deiced to head towards the dance floor. We were dancing and grinding with each other like we always do and laughing. It fells so good to just let my hair down. I could feel someone watching me and when I turned around I noticed a man behind the counter with this crazy hair, he smiled at me, so I smiled back.

"He is hot" Rose whispered in my hear.

"Oh, my yes he is" I all but yelled back.

We went back to dancing and I was trying to keep him in my sight. That was until I was pulled from behind by a man who was holding me by the hips and was pressing my ass into his very hard hard-on and he was grinding on me and running his other hand all over my body. I was fighting to get him off me when Alice and Rose noticed they were trying to pull me from his grasp. Then the next thing I knew the guy was laying flat on his back on the floor.

"Mike, I told you not to ever come into my club." The crazy haired guy said. Then the Mike guy was being dragged out of the club by two other men. Then I was met by the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen,

"Are you okay" He asked

"Ya, I think so" I said has my knees gave out and he caught me.

"Maybe not, come on you can come and sit in my office for a few." He said. Alice and Rose were making sure I was okay.

"Yes, please" was all I could get out. We walked down a hall and he took out his keys to unlock the door. He flipped the light on and held my arm has we walked inside. He sat me down in a big comfortable black leather chair and he sat in the one next to me.

"So other than being assaulted on my dance floor how do you like the club." He asked.

"I really like it, I have never seen anything like it before" I said

"I'm glad to hear it, My name is Edward" He said holding out his hand to me.

"Bella" I said taking his hand in mine. There was a instance jolt of electricity that shot through me.

"Nice to meet you Bella" he said just has Jacob walked in the door.

"Oh, sorry boss, but we took care of Mike, I don't know who let that scum bag in here but it won't happen again. Oh, hello again." He said looking at me. "I told you she was beautiful" Jacob said to Edward. I could fell myself blush.

"Thank you Jacob, out please" Edward said.

"Ya, no-problem boss" Jacob said has he closed the door.

"Sorry about that, he is a really good guy and a great friend but sometimes he has no class" Edward said. "Do you feel like doing a little more dancing, maybe with me. I promise not to let anyone else get near you." he said.

"Sure, I would love to" I said. He held his hand out to me and helped me up. I figured he would let go of my hand but he held my hand and kept me close to his side. When we made it back to the main room I could see Alice dancing with a tall blond haired guy and Rose was dancing with a big muscle guy with dark hair.

"I see your friends have meet my friends" Edward whispered into my ear.

"They are your friends? Are they good guys?" I asked.

"Yes, they are or I wouldn't have gone into business with them" He said to me. He pulled me on the dance floor. We walked over to were our group was and then he pulled me close to him. I would have never let him pull me so close if it didn't feel so right, we fit so perfectly together. We danced like this for three songs and the big guy yelled over to us.

"Edward, lets get a drink" he said. Edward laced his figures with mine and pulled me towards the reserved seating booth.

"Time for introductions" the big guy said. "I am Emmett Cullen, this is Jasper James" he said pointing toward the tall blond next to Alice "And this is my brother Edward Cullen" he said.

"I am Bella Swan, this is Alice Brandon, and this is Rose Hale" I said pointing out each.

"Bella Swan?" Edward asked

"Yes, why?" I asked

"My dad is Dr. Cullen, he is heading up the lab study at the U and has done nothing but talk about you and how you are blowing away every other student in your class and all the upper class-men." He said

"That's your dad, Dr. Cullen is amazing I took his class last term and I loved it." I said

"Ya, he said your are the only person who has taken his class and got an A let alone 100%." Edward said. I could feel the blush start to creep over my face.

_Next Chapter is in Edward's POV._

_Please review....._

_Thank you, Amanda_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Women

Edward POV

I can't believe this beautiful girl is the same Bella Swan my dad was talking about today at lunch. Not to be mean but when I was in school most of the brainy girls were not, well like Bella. My dad says he has never met anyone like her.

When I saw her on the dance floor I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Her body, her eyes, her hair, her everything. She is sitting so close right now I can feel the heat radiating off her.

"So Bella, what brought you here tonight?" I asked

"Well, my friends think I spend to much time on my homework, so Alice basically threw my 130 page essay all over my room and said we were going out" She said biting her bottom lip. It was so dame cute.

"Is it for the study? My dad said that the paper wasn't due for like two weeks."

"It isn't but I don't like to wait, I like to have time to go over it a few time and make sure everything is perfect."

"You are like no other are you Bella, I am so glad we met tonight," I whispered into her ear.

We ordered a few more drinks and we were all laughing and having a good time like we all have been friends for years, it was comfortable. I really liked it. I loved how Bella fit so nicely to my body when we danced like we were matching puzzle pieces.

"Bella, I don't mean to be so forward," I whispered in her hear, "but, I was wondering if I could get your phone number, I would really like to take you out on a date."

"Let me see your cell" She asked. I handed it to her. "Can I have yours too, please" She smiled and handed it over. I placed my number in here phone with my name and hooked up a ring tone to play when I call, "Never Gonna Be Alone" by Nickleback. I hope she likes it. I don't know why but I am so helplessly drawn to her.

She handed me my phone back and smiled looking up through her lashes. She is so beautiful. I can't believe she doesn't have a boyfriend, well I thinks she doesn't I haven't asked. Oh well if she does, I would fight to keep her in my life.

It was nearing closing time, "Girls, we have to help close up this joint, but if you would just wait right here we can go and get something to eat after, if you want" I asked all three of them.

"I would love to, how about you girls" Bella asked.

"Sure" the girls said together.

"Okay, give us about 30 minutes and we will hit the road" I said giving Bella a wink and then she blushed. I love it when she does that.

Emmett, Jazz, and I all walked away from the table. "On my God, guys I think I am in love" Emmett said.

"I know what you mean, Alice is amazing, I've never met anyone like her ever."Jazz said.

"Do you guys remember the girl my dad was talking about at lunch, the girl who is amazingly gifted, the one who got the 1st and only A in his class?" I asked.

"Ya, so" Emmett said.

"Bella, is that girl, can you believe that." I said.

"Really, brains and beauty, that is rare" Jazz said.

"I know and I really like her so far, she is so different than any of the other girls I have met. Most have the looks but when you talk to them it is like talking to the wall, not one intelligent thing comes out of their months. Bella, is different." I gushed.

"Ya and you know the shop the mom likes downtown, the one she finds all of the original clothes for her and us." Emmett said.

"Ya, Breaking Dawn, that place is great, but what does that have to do with anything." I asked

"Rose and Alice own that place and the designed the Twilight line can you believe it." Emmett said.

"Well, this three ladies are very special, lets try not to let them get away okay guys, no being our dumb-ass self's okay." Jazz said

I just can't believe after all the dram with girls we have been through over the past couple of years we have found three amazing women.

We finished up in recorded time with closing. We walked over to where the girls were still sitting at our table. They were laughing and talking, you could tell they were really good friends.

"So ladies are you ready? Where would you like to go to eat? Emmett boomed.

"Any were I am starving" Bella said.

"Did you come together?" I asked

"Ya we did how about you three? She asked.

"Well, I drove myself but they came together." I said.

"Perfect" Alice said. "I can ride with Jazz, Rose drove so Emmett can ride with her, and you two can go together.'

"Lets go to Denny's "Emmett said, "I feel like pancakes."

"Sounds good to me" Bella said, "How about you ladies?"

"Ya, breakfast slam for me," Alice piped up.

"Okay, if we are all agreed, there is a Denny's two blocks north." I said.

I reached out for Bella's hand and she excepted, I did a little happy dance in my head. I lead her our to my car.

"Volvo?" She asked.

"I love this car, it is fast." I said

"No, that is not what I meant. I like it, its just not what I expected." She said with a smile.

"What did you expect?" I asked.

"Well, I took you for a muscle car man," She said

"Well, I do have a Mustang Saleen at home in the garage" I said.

"Really, I have a 1969 Mustang, that my dad restored and if you like fast, you'll love my car" She said.

"I love it when girls are into cars."

"Well, it was a hobby of my dads, so I grew-up around them, but Rose is the woman when it comes to cars."

We pulled into Denny's parking lot still holding hands. I can't help it I have to be touching her, I love the feeling, the energy that surges though me when we touch.

_So tell me what you think, review please. Amanda_


End file.
